


Reconnection

by Ked215090



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2020-10-19 00:37:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20648333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ked215090/pseuds/Ked215090
Summary: Sorry I've been taking so long to update this, guys! I've been busy with school. I promise though that this fic will be done before RoS comes out!





	1. Tension

It had been quite some time since Rey had last endured the brunt of Ben’s livid stare. Yet, here he was. No one would ever be able to miscalculate that look as anything other than predatory. Dark, infuriated eyes bore into her own.

Rey glared right back.

“I have nothing to apologize for.” Her fists clenched with emotion as she sat on the edge of her cot. Ben stared at the wall across from her.

She could tell by the way he flinched when her voice pierced the quiet air that he hadn’t expected her to say something so quickly, let alone of that nature.

Brown eyes peered out from under a dark curtain of hair. “I never said you did.”

“Oh really?” She scoffed at him, “You know I can sense it don’t you? That seething disappointment you feel. It’s constantly crawling towards me, never letting me forget the link you forged between us.”

Rey felt it then, the sharp jolt of anger that was so typical of Ben’s emotions. Ben surged towards her, taking the few steps necessary to close the space between them. The annoyed tension in his body was impossible to miss and a crackle of raw energy reverberated throughout Rey’s body.

“You really think that I made our bond? That I was capable of putting it into place myself?” Ben’s lips pulled back from his teeth as he practically growled at Rey. “I was already unbalanced when it made its presence known. I could barely contain enough focus just to do the basics that the Force required of me. The fact that you didn’t notice this just makes you incompetent!”

Ben’s ragged breathing was the only sound as his words struck her.

Incompetent.

He thought she was useless, brainless, inept.

Her temper flaring up, Rey caught Ben’s scar with her eye. The pink skin puckered up where her lightsaber had struck him. It surprised her that he hadn’t gotten rid of any or even all traces of it. Rey waited for the pang of guilt, but it never came.

She should have felt remorse, but she didn’t. Rey was glad she scarred him if only so he would have to look at himself every day and remember that she had marked him. Bested him.

This time Rey stepped forward, providing barely a few inches between their anger-filled faces.

With a honeyed whisper, Rey said, “I am more than you’ll ever be, Ben.” His eyes widened, and a small exasperated breath left his mouth. Rey felt the impact of her own words. She’d struck home as well.

Good.

They watched each other intently, the intensity of their anger only growing with each breath.

The air around them pulsated with tension. Rey shuddered from the alluring, almost intoxicating sensation of the moment unfurling between them.

“Do you feel that?” the question rose softly from Ben’s lips.

No matter how hard she tried not to admit it, there was something about being near Ben that thrilled her. She knew that he didn’t deserve her attention, but he made her body sing. Ever since the day that Rey went down into that mirror cave the dark ember that had always lain inside her heart pushed against her mind in a forbidden wish to come out. Unfortunately for Rey, every time Ben was near her, she desperately wanted to let that dark part of her come out of its hovel and play with Ben’s own fascinating darkness.

However, Rey also knew that she wanted to save the Rebellion and help her friends. Finn and Chewie had been there through so much of her pain. And she desperately wanted to get to know Poe and Rose better. But she couldn’t deny how lovely it was to have Ben there to soothe the ache in her chest throughout her time training with Luke.

Rey stared into Ben’s eyes as he so obviously searched her pale face for any hint as to what she was feeling. Her response tumbled into the silent space between them.

“How could I not?” Rey lowered her gaze to her hands. “I feel as though I might fly out of my skin from the strength of it.”

She watched as Ben’s own hands carefully made their way across the tiny stretch of taut air. And then Rey couldn’t help but examine his face once again. The self-loathing that had been in his eyes mere moments before had been replaced by an elated expression of wonder. And she thought that it might have been one of the most stunning sights that she had ever beheld. Slowly, Ben held out his bare right hand, just as he had in that hut on Ahch-To. Rey looked back and forth between his outstretched hand and his newly inquisitive eyes. Without hesitation, Rey pressed her fingers against the palm of Ben’s hand.

Rey was instantly struck by a powerful sensation that she had never experienced before and in that same moment, she found herself falling into another vision.


	2. The Vision

Ben knew this was a vision. He knew it because he could see her. Only instead of fear or hesitancy, Ben only saw quiet happiness on Rey’s face.

There was only darkness here. And wind. But the breeze was calm and balmy. No bottom existed and nothing was there to swoop in and separate them.

She stood with her face angled up at him, hair blowing delicately. He’d never seen it so long.

He tentatively tried to step toward her, to close the gap between them. The soothing dark energy welcomed him.

He stared at her, breathing in anxious gasps of air. Her eyes sparkled with a sense of mischief as he finally stood mere inches away from her. Ben’s chest ached when he saw those same hazel eyes gaze longingly at his mouth.

Rey touched his chest, right over his heart. The contact forced a low grunt from him.

“There you are,” she said. Then the world around them exploded with color.

Ben was silent as he stepped, blinking at the flood of sunshine.

An enormous river ran near them. Shades of gray and brown hurriedly rushed along a rocky riverbank. It was wide and wild and beyond it lied a world that blew Ben away.

Hills and meadows of high emerald grasses swayed on the other side of the great river. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen sunlight dancing in a meadow or taken the time to stop and enjoy the warm breeze around him.

He softly gripped her shoulders. The new robes she had on were soft and warm. Different shades of gray wove in and out of each other, making him feel oddly at ease.

_Like the river_, he thought.

Ben looked into Rey’s eyes once again and a slight smile appeared on her lips. Ben’s heart almost leaped out of his chest at what she did next.

One second, they were exchanging a silent conversation, the next Rey’s arms were wrapped around Ben’s waist in a tight embrace. He felt her long fingers gently press into his skin. She pulled him closer to her and with her breath tickling his neck she whispered, “Make this with me.”

……………………

Rey stood rooted to the ground. A stark sense of shock made its way in and around her thoughts.

It wasn’t necessarily the vision itself that surprised her, but who it was with.

The river and the hills of the vision were more beautiful than anything she’d seen in her various missions across the stars. Nothing, however, was more lovely and exciting to her than seeing Ben in those gray robes. The strands and shades wove together like the rushing shades in the river.

She knew what it meant.

_Balance_.

No dark, no light, just _gray_.

And she craved it. She craved him.

She watched him as he stood and processed what he’d seen in his own vision. She wanted to know what it was, wanted to wrap her mind around his and see it for herself.

Their hands were still touching. The pad of her thumb lightly swept across the palm of his hand. Ben’s dark eyes met hers as she entwined their fingers.

He forced his head down, angling his chin towards her. “How?” He whispered the word. “How do we get there?”

The answer thundered in her blood and she felt the race of his heart.

The power was a blend of dark and light. Rey the light, Ben the dark. They had to make the gray themselves.

Rey had to give him her desire.

The risk of it was enough to make her feel another pulse pounding through her body. Rey’s desire for Ben felt dangerous and double-edged; one side sharp with hate, the other a serrated edge of need, not love.

But maybe, like so many other things in her life, that could change.

With a touch of fear in her heart, Rey released her dark attraction to the man. It leaped through her and pushed her against him. He was on the bed in a moment’s breath. Her legs straddling him. Rey dug her fingers into his hair and wrenched his head back, slamming it against the wall. For a moment the darkness in his eyes eased, the pain flaring into pleasure, then his mouth covered hers and she savored the taste of him.


	3. Tongue and Teeth

She was in his lap. He was between her _thighs_.

And she was kissing him.

Ben could barely find his breath, barely contain his thrashing heart, as Rey’s mouth continued exploring his own.

He’d never experienced such a feeling before. It was like falling out of the sky. It was an answer to a question he’d been hunting for years, and he could not think or feel her fast enough. 

His hands dove into her hair, fingers intertwining with brown strands, tugging her closer to him.

Rey’s back arched delicately as she lifted her own hands to his chest. Her hands curled into his tunic, grabbing fistfuls of fabric. 

Her lips caressed his in eager, deliberate movements as if he were trying to memorize the feel of him. And when her teeth grazed his lower lip … He opened his mouth to her. 

She swept in, pressing him even harder against the wall. He barely felt familiar molding digging into his shoulders as her tongue slid into his mouth.

Ben moaned, not caring who heard, who might be listening. There were so many eyes on them all the time. They could all go to hell for all he cared. He’d be willing to send them there himself. He was burning already just from Rey’s touch. 

She practically growled her approval at his moan, his taste. 

Rey laid a hand against his jaw, angling his face to better claim his mouth. 

Now. Ben wanted her now.

* * *

In one swift movement, Ben wrapped an arm around Rey’s waist and flipped her over so that she was pinned beneath him.

He looked her over, chest heaving, her breaths coming out in pants, and gave her a slow, satisfied smile. His eyes met hers. That same intense friction from earlier returning as they shared one breath. 

His eyes were wholly black. “So- stunning- let me- _please_, Rey.”

Each word was an earthy rasp. As if the simple act of speaking was too distracting. 

He leaned forward, and despite their situation, despite the whole galaxy being at war, for the first time since she was a child, Rey found herself not at all afraid as Ben found her lips with his own. Not afraid as he did it again, and again.

These were different from her kisses. Hers were hurried and intense, his were gentle and patient. His hands were equally so as they traced her ribs, over her hips. 

Ben groaned as Rey arched up into him, craving the weight of his body on hers. His hips ground against hers in a way that made heat gather in her core and throb insistently, made her own body undulate against his in demand. 

He kissed her even more deeply at that silent request. She spread her thighs a bit wider so that he could fully settle between them. And as he finally lined all of himself up with her, she realized that she was breathless. She panted as she ground herself against him. Ben removed his lips from hers and kissed her neck, her ear, her jaw. She was trembling with _want_ as Ben then licked -actually _licked _the sweat from her neck. 

She took another look at his face, finding that his eyes were practically on fire, his breathing as rough as her own.

Rey kept her eyes on him as she ran her fingers down his neck, found the hem of his tunic, and slid her hands right beneath it. His skin was smooth and heated. He jolted at her touch, head bowing so that his pitch-black hair spilled onto her temple. His hips drove into hers enough that a small moan crept out of her. She wanted _more_.

His eyes found hers and again asked that same silent question. She could feel the thunderous beat of his heart. 

She lifted her head to kiss him again, and to whisper her answer-

A booming knock wrapped on Rey’s door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been taking so long to update this, guys! I've been busy with school. I promise though that this fic will be done before RoS comes out!


End file.
